Lord of the Rings: In Preschool!
by playette-bunny
Summary: What would the LOTR cast be like in preschool? FIND OUT! Improved from other version! review! I love them!
1. Preschool rocks

Lord of the Rings: Back to Preschool!   
  
NEW! IMPROVED! YAY!   
  
Yes- I had this story once. Except, it got deleted for some odd reason, I have yet to recive a reply why. Anyways, I remember alot of stuff from the first one, so I shall be adding it! Yay. Ok, please r&r!  
  
------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except all the sexy guys from LOTR(which would be- Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Legolas and Aragorn) mwahahaha! Ok.. not really. You get it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At preschool, there was Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Rosie, Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, Eowyn, Boromir, Faramir, Sauron, Gollum, and Gimli. The teacher was Gandalf. The madness began at eight until three thirty. Madness, for sure!  
  
Over at the book nook, Sam was peacefully reading. Sauron, who was a big, mean, bully, came upto Sam and scared the bejesus outta him. "WAA!" cried Sam.  
  
Sauron laughed hard and took the book, Hansel and Gretel from Sam. "Baby, baby! Stick your head in gravy!" laughed Sauron.  
  
Sauron kept torturing Sam, and making Sam cry. Of course, Sauron couldn't be stopped, because Gandalf was in the bathroom, because he'd ate the school breakfast. "Stop it!" whined Sam. Sauron smirked at Sam and kept calling him a baby, chanting baby,baby, stick your head in gravy to Sam.  
  
"Stop it!" a voice screeched.   
  
Sauron looked behind him. It was Frodo. *What a geek!* thought Sauron. "Leave Sam alone, Sauron!" warned Frodo. "Or else, I'm telling Gandalf when he comes back!"  
  
"I'm so scared!" Sauron sarcastically remarked, running off. When he ran, he threw the book and it hit Sam in the head.  
  
"Sauron is such a bully. Karma will get to him!" Frodo muttered, helping Sam up.   
  
Sam whiped away his tears on his shirt. "Who's karma?" he asked, confused. Frodo sighed. "It's not a person. Come on, I can tell you all about it."  
  
  
  
Over at the painting easle, Merry and Pippin were painting pictures.  
  
"My cookie is bigger, and better than yours!" Pippin boasted.  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked Merry, whiping red paint all through Pippin's.  
  
Pippin gasped. "MERRY!" he screamed. Then, he did the same to Merry's picture.  
  
That continued for a while, until Pippin and Merry got hungry. "Mer, I'm hungry!" complained Pippin. Merry eyed him. "Pippin, have you ever tasted paint?" he asked, looking curiously at his paint brush, with tons of red paint on it. "Hm, I can't say I have. Let's try!" squealed Pippin.  
  
Pippin and Merry tried the paint, and spit it out immediantly. "GROSS!" they screamed. The two dropped their paint brushes, and ran around the room.  
  
At the building block corner, Eowyn and Legolas were having a building block contest. "I bet I can build higher than you, Legolas!" boasted Eowyn, brushing her hair out of her face. Legolas shot Eowyn a look. "Betcha can't! Boys rule! Girls drool!" he replied.  
  
"You are so on!" Eowyn said, taking blocks out of the toy box. "Fine then!" Legolas replied.  
  
After five minuets of non-stop building, Eowyn's building was much higher than Legolas' building.   
  
"No fair! You stole all the blocks, Eowyn!" cried Legolas.  
  
"You got beat. Deal! Cuz girls goto college to get more knowledge! Boys goto jupiter to get more stupider!" Eowyn sung, sticking out her tounge. "Atleast my hair is betterer.." mumbled Legolas. Then, Eowyn punched him in the arm, and the two began to yell at each other.  
  
"I wanna mud-wrestle!" Aragorn exclaimed to Arwen.   
  
Arwen sighed. She had the biggest crush on Aragorn. He liked Arwen too, but he also kinda liked Eowyn, but so did Faramir and Boromir. So, he figured that Arwen was good enough for him, even though most girls had cooties.   
  
"Let's play house. I'll be the mommy, you be the daddy, and um.." Arwen replied. She spotted Gollum. "Gollum can be the baby!"  
  
Gollum heard his name and waltzed over to Arwen. "Yesssssss?" he asked. "Me and Aragorn are playing house. Your the baby." Arwen ordered. Gollum agreed, and they began to play house.  
  
"Ok, now, Gollum and Aragorn need to go orc hunting while I cook dinner. Ok?" asked Arwen. Aragorn nodded. "Buts... the preciousss wants to stay hereeeee." Gollum hissed.   
  
Arwen frowned. "Too bad!" she then motioned him to leave, but was knocked down by Merry and Pippin, who kept on running because they ate the paint.   
  
"My new shoes!" gasped Arwen, still shocked.   
  
At that moment, Gandalf came in the room. "Oh no!" he silently mumbled. He sighed. Everyone was out of control. "LEGOLAS! EOWYN! PIPPIN! MERRY!" Gandalf screamed. "TO THE CORNER!"  
  
"The corner of doom!" Pippin and Merry both replied. But nevertheless, they stood in the corner.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay! R&R please! I'll give you a cookie! And if its really nice & awesome, ill give ya the whole damn box! =] spiffy?  
  
Chapter two.. coming soon! 


	2. Doomed to the corner of doom!

Lord Of the Rings: In Preschool!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. :(  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Wow! 15! Thanks to chickincharge,kekelina,loralay, Athena Diagon Cat, sabra, charity, foxshadow, voldie on varsity track, orlandobloomsnaughtyhottie18, the brite one, shadow the tiger, spiritless angel, lalalalalala, gabrielle pan, & legosgrl! You all get the whole damn cookie factory :D whee! R&R everyone & I'll give you um... LOTR gift boxes! W/ toothbrushes, pjs, hoodies, and ect. of your fave characters! yay! On with CHAPTER 2.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Gandalf punished Merry, Pippin, Eowyn, and Legolas into the 'corner of doom' everyone was not as rowdy. Frodo just explained what 'karma' was. "That's neat. I'm hungry." Sam replied, eyeing a play doh cookie. Frodo noticed this. "If you eat that, you'll get sick." he replied.  
  
Aragorn, Arwen, and Gollum were still playing house. "Ok, now that everything's ok again, except my new shoes being ruined, we can play!" Arwen cheered. "Yesss buts, when do we'ssss get to play with G.I Joe?" asked Gollum. As a preschooler, Gollum was obsessed with G.I Joe!  
  
"That's boring!" Arwen replied, then turned to Aragorn. "Ok, Ari, we need to take a honeymoon, and Gollum needs a babysitter." Aragorn and Gollum looked at Arwen. "What's a honeymoon?" they asked. Arwen shrugged her shoulders. "Let's ask Gandalf." she suggested, and the three walked upto Gandalf.  
  
"What's a honeymoon?" asked Arwen. Gandalf looked a bit suprised. "It's what married people go on. You'll learn later in life." he replied, picking up his book. "Yeah, but what do they do?" Aragorn asked. Gandalf smiled. Gosh, kids are so cute! "Fun stuff." he replied, and went back to reading.  
  
Over at 'the corner of doom', Pippin and Merry were getting so bored. "Pip, this is stupid!" whined Merry.  
  
"I agree! I'm so hungry, too!" Pippin cried. Merry noticed the paint was chipping, and figured they could possibly eat that. "Pip, have ya ever tasted wall paint?" asked Merry. Pippin shook his head. "No, let's try! Maybe our tounges will change colours!" he replied, pealing off the paint. They both tried it. "Too dry." Merry replied.   
  
Pippin stuck out his tounge. "Is it blue?" he asked. Merry shook his head, and Pippin pouted.  
  
Eowyn and Legolas were still bickering at each other. "You ninny poo head! This is all your fault! I hate this!" Eowyn grumbled, kicking the wall. Faramir and Boromir overheard, and went to comfort Eowyn.   
  
"I'll keep you company!" winked Faramir, who was missing his two front teeth. Boromir pushed Faramir away from Eowyn. "I'll stand here wif(YES WIF, he's missing teeth too!) you!" he sighed dreamily. Eowyn eyed them. She knew Faramir and Boromir liked her. "I don't want cooties." she replied. Gandalf overheard. "Eowyn! Faramir! Boromir! Come here!" he ordered.  
  
"Does that me the rest of us can get out of the corners?" asked Pippin. "Fool of a took! No! Now, you have to stand there for five more minuets. Legolas, Merry, you can go play now." he replied. Pippin pouted.  
  
Eowyn, Faramir, and Boromir were all at Gandalf's desk. Gandalf looked at them. "Now, what in the eru is all that hanky-panky about?" he asked, rather forcefully. The three kids gulped. "We wanted to keep Eowyn company." Boromir replied. Gandalf began to talk to them about the rules of the corner.  
  
At the book nook, Legolas, Frodo, and Sam were reading a story called Rupunzle.' "I like this story!" giggled Sam. "Yeah, but my hair is better than her's!" boasted Legolas. All the sudden, Rosie came upto their table. "Can I read with you?" she asked. Everyone let her, and Sam kept smiling at her. "She's pretty." Sam whispered to Legolas and Frodo. Merry, who was walking by, heard this.   
  
"Sam and Rosie sittin in a tree!" he began to sing, and everyone else, except Gandalf, Rosie, and Sam, joined in.  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes Rosie with a baby carriage!" They all burst out into laughs, and Sam got red in the face.  
  
"Thats not all! Thats not all! I see Sam ready to bawl!" added Sauron.   
  
Everyone looked at poor Sam. "Sam, it's ok. It was all in laughs." Frodo assured him. Sam sniffled. "O---k." he replied.  
  
"That song is about us, Eowyn!" Faramir replied, taking her by the hand. Eowyn looked him in the eye. "Grody!" she replied, stepping on his foot.   
  
Pippin finally got out of the corner, and went over to Merry. "Let's play a prank on someone!" he replied. "Ok! Let's play a prank on Arwen!" he cheered. Pippin agreed and the two went over to Arwen. "Is that a worm in your hair?" Pippin asked, pulling on a piece of Arwen's hair. "It's a big one!" Merry snickered. Arwen shrieked. "Get it out! Get it out!" she cried. Merry and Pippin fell to the ground laughing.  
  
Arwen made Aragorn check her hair. "There's no worm!" Aragorn shouted. Arwen was in tears.  
  
Gandalf saw what was going on. "WHY IS THERE SO MUCH ^&*%ing HANKY PANKY?" he shouted.   
  
Everything was silent. "Ooh! You said the F word!" sang Eowyn. Gandalf glared. Things were so stressful!  
  
"PIPPIN, MERRY, EOWYN, ARWEN, AND ARAGORN! To the corner! NOW!" he demanded.  
  
"Of doom." added Merry and Pippin. Gandalf shook his head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There ya go! =] Hmm, that chapter was okkkk i guess. I had a bit of writers block. Well, please R&R and you'll get all that stuff mentioned ^^! Savvy? 


	3. Glue Face

Lord of the Rings: In PRESCHOOL!  
  
Thank yew reviewers! :D Thanks to... Orlandobloomsnaughtyhottie18, shadow the tiger, openarmsforclay, christie, foxshadow, obsidianriver, and bandosax15! yall get gifts and stuff! :D   
  
PLEASE REVIEW! thanks! if you review, i'll give you a cupcake!   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gandalf decided to let everyone out of the corner, because if he kept them in there, the children would tell their parent's Gandalf said f*^% and he'd be fired. Now, it was time for arts and crafts!  
  
"Today we are going to make stick people out of popscicle sticks! I'll give your table glue, crayons, the sticks, crazy eyes, and paper. Any questions?" asked Gandalf.  
  
Sauron shot his hand in the air. "Sauron?" asked Gandalf. Sauron snickered. "Your old." he replied. Gandalf glared at him. "Ok, make your stick friends!"  
  
At Merry, Pippin, Rosie, Sam, and Frodo's table, all the hobbit's were hungry. "I'm hungry!" whined Sam. Soon, all the hobbits started complaining about their hunger.   
  
Pippin nudged Merry. "Dont you think we should try to make Sam eat the glue? That way, we wont have a nasty taste in our mouth!" whispered Pippin. Merry silently agreed.   
  
"Glue taste really good, Sam!" informed Merry. Sam eyed the glue. *YUM!* he though, and grabbed the glue. But the darn thing wouldn't open. "Open!" Sam mumbled. He kept trying, and squeesing, but it wouldn't come out. When it finally did, alot of it landed on Gollum! Everyone started laughing.  
  
"GLUE FACE GOLLUM!" shouted Aragorn. Everyone laughed harder. Except Gollum, who started crying a little. Gandalf noticed this and became angry. "SHHHH! Everyone, apologize to Gollum! Now!" shouted Gandalf. Everyone mumbled sorry, but kept laughing anyways.   
  
Frodo sighed. "That was mean." he replied. "Yeah, but you laughed, too!" Rosie replied.   
  
At Arwen's table, with Aragorn, Eowyn, Faramir, Legolas, and Boromir, they were still laughing at Gollum. "That was sick!" shrieked Arwen. "Glue face is a loser!" snickered Legolas. Eowyn kicked him.   
  
"Owie! What was that for?" asked Legolas. Eowyn smirked at him. *Oh no! Eowyn likes Legolas!* thought Faramir.   
  
"Eowyn, can I make your stick person?" asked Faramir. Boromir got jealous. "No! I will!" he shouted. Eowyn smiled at Arwen, who was always trying to show up Eowyn. Arwen glared. "I am so mad at you Eowyn!" she hissed.  
  
"I don't care! I have Boromir and Faramir!" she hissed back. Bor and Far looked like they'd gotton Christmas early. "FINE THEN! BE THAT WAY!" screamed Arwen.  
  
Over at Sauron's table, he was alone because Gollum was washing off the glue. Accually, Sauron was pretty good at arts and crafts. He'd made an 'eviler' replica of himself as a stick.  
  
After ten minuets, Gollum came back into the room. A few snickers were heard. "Any one like to share?" asked Gandalf. Legolas raised his hand, and stood in front of the class.  
  
"My stick is me. It has long, pretty hair, and is pretty. It's a prince. Cause it's me." Legolas replied, then skipped to his seat. "Very nice." replied Gandalf. Sauron shared next.  
  
"I will harm you all." he replied, ala Darth Vaider. Then he sat down. Everyone stared at him. "Um, interesting." replied Gandalf. Next, Boromir shared. He'd been trying to impress Eowyn all day.  
  
Boromir stood in front of the class, and squirted glue all over his stick. "Mine's Gollum." he replied. Everyone laughed, until they about cried. Then, Gollum threw a stick at Boromir, but it hit Arwen. "Dummy!" she yelled, picking up the crayons and chucked them at Pippin. "OWIE!" he cried. Then, Pippin threw a glue bottle at Sauron. "IDIOT!" he shouted, and threw a marker at Sam. Sam cried, and ducked under the table. For Sam, Frodo threw a paper ball at Merry. "EEK!" he shouted, throwing the paper at Gandalf. It hit Gandalf in the face.  
  
"STOP THIS! I'M GOING TO CALL YOUR PARENTS!" he shouted. Everyone shut up lickity split and sat down. Gandalf sighed with relief. Preschoolers were so rowdy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, that was short. I felt bad for Gollum, but he WILL get his revenge! MWAHAHAHA. =] ok, be kind, rewind and review! =] 


End file.
